


Ringtone

by 71TeenIdles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Background Enoshima Junko, Background Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Background Pekoyama Peko, Background Relationships, Band Fic, Betaed, Bisexual Maizono Sayaka, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, If this flops I will cry, Komaeda Nagito & Tsumiki Mikan Friendship, Mioda Ibuki has ADHD, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Past Domestic Violence, Past Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Past Relationship(s), Togami company being a talent agency, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug, Tsumiki Mikan has a stutter, Wow i cant spell, and also because people told me this would do well, anyway what about those saphics am i right lads? bahaha, based on a gecs song, beta read but she didnt do any editing so like whats the point, hahah, i wrote this just so i could have iBuki's rington be a gec song, ibuki sayaka and leon being in a metal band, jk moth please dont have ophie run me over, past Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71TeenIdles/pseuds/71TeenIdles
Summary: washed up and rejected wannabe metal artist Ibuki meets with her friend Sayaka only to learn that she's got a new project in mind, one that invites Ibuki to join a new metal/idol group.a Metal band au fic. past bandaid, and past junko/mikan.I'm stating that because Mikan is an important character in this story, despite technically being a 'side' character
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Ikusaba Mukuro & Tsumiki Mikan, Kuwata Leon & Mioda Ibuki, Maizono Sayaka & Mioda Ibuki, Maizono Sayaka/Mioda Ibuki, Mioda Ibuki & Tsumiki Mikan, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Past., past - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Ringtone

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever Danganronpa fic. where I violently beat my head cannon that Ibuki has ADHD into your skull with that damn hammer celeste has.  
> all jokes aside, the continuation of this fic relies on reader output.

Ibuki startled awake. The pitched up singing ringing.

_ ‘My boys got his own ringtone, it’s the only one I know, it’s the only one I know.’  _

The fall sun aggressively shone through the plastic blinds.  Ibuki sighed before peaking out of one eye, met with the taped fake ivy and LED light strips on her ceiling. Hanging one arm off of the blue fluffy mattress she pated around for her phone. Groaning when she couldn’t find it.  The sound of tapping at her door made her bolt in surprise again.

“Buki?” a gentle voice prodded. Ibuki turned her head to be met with black mary janes peeking in the crack of the door. With as much energy as she could, she threw her arm up in acknowledgment.  “I-i’ve got a double shift tonight.” the gentle voice prodded. 

“Aaagrrrfghger” Ibuki groaned, rolling off her mattress and onto the floor. Her roommate cringed at the sounds of crunching cans and jingling metal.  “Ikaaaaaaaa-” came her strangled groan. 

“R-really Ibuki? I- I made coffee so g-get up.” came her roommates exasperated yet fond words. 

“MIKAN” Ibuki barked, “Coffee? Aw man Ika you hate me huh?” she flopped on her back, huffing a gasp as she mimicked a fainting lady in her pose. 

“W-what? You dummy, we’re out of whatever s-sugary mess you drink.” Mikan said, rolling her eyes while pushing the door open more. Revealing her pink shrubs and cat printed purse. 

“It’s just Monster-” she huffed. “And- hey wait ! Are you going already?” she frowned, sitting up and pushing her damaged bangs back on her head. 

“Y-yeah, I told you. I’m working a double tonight.” The nurse said, checking the silver watch on her wrist. 

“Yeah- I forgot about that.” she sighed, finally patting her phone. 

“S-Sayaka called, so call her back,” Mikan said, turning her back to close the door.  “S-see you later t-tonight!” the nurse called before closing the door to Ibukis’ room.

Ibuki slammed her heavily braceleted hand to her face, letting out a loud curse. Looking at her phone, face down on the blanket-covered floor.  ‘Eh, just ignore it for now.’ she reasoned, getting up to stretch.  Stumbling through the cans, clothes, and accessories scattered on the floor she met pushed her way into her bathroom. Ibuki cringed at the makeup splattered sink. If she were more organized, maybe her makeup wouldn’t be piled on the counter in a plastic bag, she grumbled to herself.  Looking in the mirror, Ibuki felt she could break down. She tried taking deep breaths but narrowed her eyes to only seeing her makeup- the rest she’d rather not look at.  The first thing she needed to fix, were her three face piercings, one almost coming out. After fixing that she cringed at her smudged and very faint eyeshadow, matching with the tear streaks of eyeliner and mascara. 

She shrugged and began to fix it. 

_ ‘My boys got his own ringtone, it’s the only one I know, it’s the only one I know.’  _

_ ‘My boys got his own ringtone, it’s the only one I know, it’s the only one I know.’  _

“AUGH!” Ibuki flailed, throwing her black lipstick across the room after the startle made a bit smudge. She ran across the chaotic room and picked up her phone. Hanging up and heading to text Sayaka. 

Mio: grrrrrr, Ibuki hates calling suddenly!!!!!!!

SayaSaya: yeah, I know, I’m so sorry ibu! But you’ve gotta meet me at Kami Kafe okay? I’ve got this great new idea. And its manager approved! 

Mio: I am getting ready! 

SayaSaya: is it bad I’m already there? 

Mio: eeeeeeeeeerrr, I’ll hurry up!!!!

Ibuki sighed. Looking at the ground for any items to wear, Mikan had said it was messy, but Ibuki knew where everything was. She shuffled around in a pile before pulling out a tee-shirt, bleach splattered black with KORN sprawled on it. She threw it on top of the sheer long sleeve shirt she had slept in. and considered changing her torn black jeans, before tossing the idea out to save time.  Kami Kafe wasn’t too far from Ibuki and mikans’ apartment building. But something clicked in her brain, convincing Ibuki she needed to be there as quick as she could. 

While looking around for socks, one of the hardest things to find, she thought. Her eyes landed on her guitar, black with stickers on it. Some torn off and some intact. She looked away in guilt, surly the thing was collecting dust. But it hurt too much to think of playing again.  When she finally found a set of socks, she grabbed her phone and wallet and pushed them into her black and white hoodies pockets. 

The walk wasn’t bad. Though Ibuki felt a few rogue looks. She certainly didn't stand out, street fashion was bustling in this part of town. No Ibuki knew they recognized her, and she felt the spiked metal ear cuffs warm-up due to her embarrassed blushing.  Nowadays, she thought, being recognized was nearly the worst thing. When she’d been younger than she is now, it was the best feeling. Past Ibuki took pride in what she did- and how her image was.  Current Ibuki laughed at the thought. if her late teen self saw her now. We’ll Ibuki figured she might just be disappointed. 

And frankly- Ibuki wouldn’t blame her past self. Not when she’s unemployed and longing for a call from her ex-manager, maybe an old friend.  She sighed and walked into the shop- trying to give her the most energetic smile to the familiar cashier Asahina. Though Ibuki worried it came off as a grimace. 

“Hey! Ibuki!!!” Sayaka called, her dark blue hair swaying as she lifted her hand up. Ibuki smiled as she went to go sit down.  “I know asking me to meet me here was kinda shotty, but I didnt wanna get caught in all the fan bustle,” she explained with a smile on her face. 

“yeah- no it’s fine, I get it. Popular idol and all!” Ibuki laughed, shifting around in the seat. “so, what did you wanna tell me that just couldn't wait?”

“Oh! Only the best thing ever aha!” she giggled doing a small little shoulder wiggle as she sipped her sugar-loaded coffee.  “So- I went solo right? I mean the last album was fun and all. But I’m starting something new, catch my drift?” 

Ibuki raised an eyebrow. “Already?” she mumbled, but it seemed like Sayaka didn’t hear her. 

“So- I told Nidai and he told the higher-ups and got me approved!” she kept smiling and talking. Rambling Ibuki figure. Her attention span didn't last long- all this idol stuff, she’s heard it before. Almost got a taste of that life, the fans. That rush of playing onstage. All of that was almost her reality. Ibuki thought, zoning off looking at a neon sign. 

The industry hadn’t liked Ibuki Mioda- from the very start, she had a personality. A loud dream. She’d wanted to go metal, she performed at open mics and bars. And then she signed with an agency- and met a band.  Togami.inc had already made plans. From how her first single sounded to how the albums would be planned.  And those songs weren’t Metal. They didn't sound like Moda, they sounded like soft rock and occasionally growled background vocals. They pushed her into new singing lessons. They made her sing like everything she hated. Like a pop star, like those bratty kids who shoved and laughed at her, at her music lessons. Little assholes who called her names- threw her slurs for thinking different, for daring to actually want something in life. 

Just thinking about it made her blunt nails catch in her palm and her heart go into beating on her rib cage. One show had ruined it all, and it wasn’t fair- one stray growl, one extra guitar riff.  _ God forbid she write her own goddamn songs- _

“Ibuki? Hey, you alright?” Sayaka stopped her rambling, gently placing her soft hands on Ibuki’s furled gloved one. “You zone out again?” she asked, voice as gentle as the hold on her hand. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry, Sayaka. You know how I feel about all the agency stuff…” she trailed off, looking at their joint hands in guilt. Sayaka was everything she once hated, but Ibuki considered herself to be changed. And Sayaka wasn’t a brat, wasn’t mean.

“Yeah, that’s why this might sound bad, okay? But I promise you’ll like it!” Sayaka said, offering a gentle smile.  Ibuki nodded and gave an unsure smile. Her black hair with faded streaks of color tipping onto her shoulders as she hunched a little in dread and anticipation. 

“I want you on my next project.” 

And Ibuki fumbled, pulling her hand out of Sayaka’s and almost glairing, her heart hammering faster, adrenaline flooding, and a tinge appearing on her cheeks.  Before she could get any contradictory words out Sayaka held out her hand palm up on the table. 

“You’ve heard of Babymetal, right?” Sayaka said. Pulling her phone out of her light blue purse. “They’re super popular, kinda like idols.” she started, showing pictures of promo photos and stage pictures- Hell even fancams, to Ibuki  “But they’ve got this whole metal thing too- and I kinda love it,” she said looking up at Ibuki with a smile. 

Though Ibuki was uncomfortable with eye contact, she raised hers to peer into Sayaka's oh-so-sure blue eyes. Ibuki knew Sayaka had listened to her demos when they met, midway to the end of Ibuki’s so-called career. Sayaka had stayed her friend, even as Ibuki’s image dropped and she became the tabloids favorite flop idol star. 

“And I thought, that sounded like you. Those hard growls and screaming you know?” she looked down and shut off her phone, placing the My Melody case face up.  And Ibuki smiled as her eyes followed the phone, knowing she had her Korumi one made to match. 

“It’s something I really wanna try! I’m fresh out of the pop scene, and you know-” she paused. Flushing and looking down “I’ve always really liked your style- and alt culture.” she finished, trailing off into a mumble at the end. 

“I-” Ibuki started stuttering, ‘Sayaka!’ she thought in wonder, ‘she really, why didn't she tell me oh my-’ her train of thought blared out her mouth as she blurted

“HOly FuCk!!!” Ibuki’s hands flailed wildly as her spew of words just kept flowing. “You should’ve told me oh my god! I didn’t even know you listened to that kind of stuff, and we’re friends on Spotify. this -I don't even- oh my god!!!” 

Sayaka looked in wonder at her best friend's outward stimming. Sayaka thought for a moment, that this was the happiest she’d seen Ibuki, remembering when they had just met. Sayaka had cringed at screamo, to her it was baseless and nonsense. Grumbling about nothing nobody would understand. And while she thought that she’d never like it. Ibuki slowly opened up about what she really wanted to do- and unveiled her demos. They had harsh vocals, sure, but they had strong melodies and amazing feeling behind it. Even in the wild sound effects and wobble pitch almost always expected of someone just starting out on editing songs. 

“But why me?” Ibuki asked, her hand now gently tapping on the table, face pressed into her palm.  “Sayaka- I’m only one person. I’m a failed musician. If anything I’ll drag your reputation to trash. Any pr manager would faint at seeing me in person.” she laughed while staring at Sayaka’s phone case. 

“You know what?” Sayaka started, not waiting for an answer. “I don’t care about PR, I’ve got a great manager, and you know Kuzuryo’s been backing me as long as I’ve been signed to them,” she said, fixing her posture and carrying on.  “Did you not hear me Mioda? This whole idea, this project is approved. My manager can handle social stuff. But this is our time- you can finally play the music you wanna play!” Sayaka said with such a firm determined look. 

“That’s nice but-” Ibuki connected their eyes “why stop being an idol? you loved it.” 

“Honestly? My contract with the group was up… and I was given a week to think about it before I would sign another five-year paper.” her posture deflated and her eyes dropped to the hand playing with her chewed straw. “Being a pop idol, it was ruthless. The dances and harsh routines. Sometimes I danced until I passed out.” she paused at Ibuki's shocked and worried expression. “That and all the diets, the restrictions- it took a toll on me Buki, it really did. So I decided there were still ways for me to do what I love, without hurting myself to do it.” she finished. Looking up at Ibuki again. 

“I would love to work with you.” Ibuki smiled as Sayaka sat straighter, and Ibuki could relax a little and lean back on the plush pink booth seat. “So, you need me to sign with Kuzuryu right?”  Sayaka stopped gulping her coffee to nod. 

“Right, you sure?” 

“Yeup!” Sayaka confirmed chewing on her straw. “No offense but Togami dropped you hard. You’re better off with my agency instead. Word around is that the talent side of that corporation has cutthroat idol groups. I mean I passed out a few times-” she paused, bringing her voice to a whisper. “but Togamis’ idols? They’ve thrown up on stage, had breakdowns, some even passed out on stage. But you don't see anyone talking about it because those PR people are  _ insanely _ good.” 

“Holy crap.” Ibuki whisper yelled. That made her wonder if she had gotten popular, actually put up with becoming some soft rock idol. Would she be treated like that? Like  some dancing toy that raked in cash? The thought made her shiver, how could anyone put up with that, with what idols went through off stage and behind the scenes. 

“You wanna see something they can't cover-up?” Sayaka asked “the youtube videos, almost any popular group- insane. I mean it’s better here in japan- but have you seen the K-pop ones? As an ex idol. I’m honestly shocked,” she said, moving to relax against the seat. 

Ibuki gaped “that’s awful.” Sayaka just nodded. 

“Wait- Yaka, so you wanna be on main vocals, I’ll be on side vocals and guitar right?” Ibuki asked, pointing a finger gun. 

“Yeah?” 

“So, we need a drummer?” Ibuki asked, bringing that hand up to push her bleached and overgrown bangs back. 

“Well.. yeah,” she trailed off, sipping her extra large coffee. “But once you sign I think Nidai might pull in some auditions." 

“Ooooh, right right.” Ibuki nodded, making grabby hands towards Sayaka's drink. She sighed and slid it over. 

Ibuki took big gulps and sighed in content. “This is way better than the stuff Mikan buys.” 

“Well, it’s not really for you. Don’t you live off Monster energy or something?” Sayaka rolled her eyes.

“Partly! But we ran out today- so I had to drink some of her leftover coffee.”

“You better be grateful! She doesn’t have to make you extra.” Sayaka scolded, yanking her drink back and bopping Ibuki's head with it. 

“Hey!!!” Ibuki raised her hands “mercy, mercy! I’m grateful, really she’s an awesome roommate.” she laughs. 

Sayaka finished off her coffee with a maniacal look “Oh yeah, every time I’ve come over and met her she’s just the nicest. She’s been doing better, right?”

“Oh yeah, I think taking a breaks’ really helping her. And she still loves what she does y’know?” 

“Yeah, that’s amazing, last time I actually got to talk to her she seemed kinda rough.” 

“Yeah, no she was for sure struggling. But she actually took my advice. It’s really refreshing to see her happy.” Ibuki said with a smile. 

“Awww dang you guys were the cutest.” Sayaka swoons, chewing on her already mangled straw. 

“Oh bleh!” Ibuki stuck her tongue out and made a noise, “she was the cuter one!” 

“Oh for sure.” she returned with a sly grin.

“Hey! You traitor!” they both turned into laughing messes. 

Finally, after all this time, Ibuki felt like maybe she could finally connect more with the real world, and get to know her best friend even better.  Maybe for the first time in a while, she could look at her guitar and not feel shame, not feel the settling guilt in her stomach at the thought of what she had done with it.  Ibuki felt like she could finally live a little. And maybe not worry about being recognized and mocked by the media, she could do her dad proud with the music she could make.  Just those thoughts alone were enough to make her smile. 

And so, with her final goodbyes said to Sayaka and back home in her apartment. She sat on the kitchen island and smiled with a warm cup of hot chocolate in her hand, smiling. Ibuki looked up to see Mikan enter their home, looking exhausted. Her dark uneven hair pulled back in a low ponytail, scrubs wrinkled, and tired eyes. 

Ibuki gave her a gentle smile, “come on, I made extras.” she said nodding to the other mug of hot chocolate, still warm on the island near a barstool. Happy when mikan locked the door behind her and kicked off her shoes. 

She slid onto the stool and took the warm cup in her hands.  Ibuki exchanged a smile with her tired roommate, feeling like everything in her life was getting back on track. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> well? did you like it? please let me know via comments n kudos.


End file.
